Chasing Cars
by Tobi-luvs-itachi
Summary: -Abandoned- This story was written by my best friend Sasuke-kun, who has now decided she hates the story!
1. Chapter 1

You walked down the road, sometime around 11:45, on your way to meat your new team.

You sighed, recalling the memories from the past two weeks.

+~*^*~+ Flashback +~*^*~+

You were sad your parents died protecting the Kazekage, Gaara. You and your older sister were running into the house and she hid you.

"Stay down!" she ordered, tears prickling yours and her eyes.

She hid you in a closet and closed the door. You heard her leave the room, to the den. You heard muffled voices.

"Where's the other girl?" one asked, smooth and monotone.

She denied that you were here.

You were 17 and she was 19.

You had watched your parents die from not giving the people answers.

Now they were going to take your sister.

She said, "What other girl?"

Another, deeper, gruffer voice said, "your sister, who else?"

She faked again. "Fine, we'll take YOU instead," the smooth voice said.

She didn't know where the Kazekage was, and you did. You didn't know how, but you knew.

You knew he was running away, to Konohagakure.

Then you heard the earsplitting scream of your sister as the knocked her out. Then all was quiet and they left. You crept out of the room, and saw it brilliant, red, hot... fire.

They'd set fire to your home and it would spread through the village and destroy it.

You ran.

You ran and ran for miles and miles until you got to the Konohagakure gates. You had ran for days or end. At least one week.

You collapsed in a field where a team was training.

It was about 12:00, a very hot, summer's day. You saw three people. One with pineapple looking hair, another blond female, and a chubby-looking male.

You saw the pineapple headed one walk over to you before you passed out, dead on your feet. You felt some strong arms catch you but that was it until it all went black. It was a blissful black, to finally be able to rest.

+~*^*~+ End Flashback +~*^*~+

You skipped past the memory of waking in the hospital to find the present Hokage in there, once you were well (which took about three days) she put you through the Chuunin written exam and had you go through a (never-ending) chain of tasks. You passed with flying colours of course. Why? Well, your empathy power had something to do with it. Most of these were you having to fight, pin down, or escape from an opponent. Your so called 'empathy' was something you inherited from your father.

He didn't teach you much about it.

You had learned the basics by yourself.

You can A. tell peoples emotions B. hitch on peoples brain waves for a short period of time and C) if having physical contact those will all be amplified.

That's how you kind of 'cheated'.

Other than that you were pretty normal.

Long, slightly wavy, brown-almost-black hair, to the middle of your back. Strong feature. You were kind of pale. You had a pretty good size bust, not too big, or too small. You were fond of your body type, curvy and athletic. The only thing you thought stood out from the brown/black hair and pale skin was your clear, pure aquamarine eyes.

Brilliant...

shining...

sparkling, even...

outstanding eyes...

And sometimes just like a sea after a storm...

They change with your mood and what you're wearing...

These were your mother's eyes.

Your hair was swept high into a pony tail. Some long bangs falling around either side of your face. You had on a plain, black tank top and a pair of dark blue, almost black, jeans. They weren't skin tight but they weren't too baggy. The tank top was form fitting and ended one inch above the navel. You had a small, dark purple, draw string backpack that had all ninja and regular person stuff in it. You carried it wherever you went because it was convenient and not a pain to carry around.

It was around 11:45 (AM) because you had to meet your team. They only had three people. You wondered if that was the same team that had picked you up, you assumed, and taken you to the hospital.

Tsunade had given you an information packet, but alas, it had no pictures.

+~*^*~+ Information packet +~*^*~+

Person one - Nara, Shikamaru

Rank - Jounin

Special Jutsu - Shadow Possession

Clan - Nara

Age - 18

Sex - Male

Extra - IQ over 200 and squad leader

Person two - Akamichi, Chouji

Rank - Chuunin

Special Jutsu - Human Expansion

Clan - Akamichi

Age - 18

Sex - Male

Extra - has the three vegetable pills, used for big blows but can have a strong impact on the user (old family pills).

Person three - Yamanaka, Ino

Rank - Chuunin

Special Jutsu - Mind Control

Clan - Yamanaka

Age - 18

Sex - Female

Extra - Owns family flower shop.

+~*^*~+ End +~*^*~

You thought they were the same people.

You had a strong hunch they were and your hunches were right, most of the time.

Tsunade had given you a sheet of paper, in neat penmanship. It said 'you are to spend the day getting to know one another and incorporating Hikata into your strategies. Hikata is also to work in Ino's flower shop.

Tsunade had taken you around last night as A. A late night tour; B. shopping for all your ninja gear and new cloths; and C. rented you an apartment. She said it was next to a guy named Maito, Gai.

You kept walking and then found what you were looking for: the training grounds.

And then there they were. The three of them were standing in a line, the one pineapple headed person standing, slouchy, with one hand on hip , looking bored and smoking. He had on a long sleeved shirt with his haite-ate attached to his arm, over that he had his vest. He had on a pair of almost-Capri, dull brown pants.

The kunoichi was wearing a purple halter that ended about 2 inches above her navel, a short skirt with fish net legging shorts under it. Some more of the fish net material around her knees and elbows.

Her blond hair was swept high in a pony tail and flipped out a little; she had a thick section of bangs covering her right, blue eye. But her blue eyes were nothing compared to yours.

The other dude, the one who was chubbier than the others (Especially the kunoichi), was looking content, munching on some chips. He had on a red long sleeved, plated around the elbows and shoulders, and a chest plate, armor, and some matching pants. He had his haite-ate around his head, all his porcupine hair sticking out of it like a... well... porcupine!

You assumed the pineapple head was Nara, Shikamaru and the girl was Yamanaka, Ino. So that'd mean that the other person was Akamichi, Chouji. Man, what a weird looking group. Now, you could only add to the weirdness.

You handed him the note from Tsunade-Sama. He scanned over it then handed it to Ino and she nodded.

"Welcome to team ten," the pineapple head stuck his hand out at you, "I'm Nara, Shikamaru and this is Akamichi, Chouji, and Yamanaka, Ino. As you should all ready know, I am the leader of this group?"

You were very weary to shake his hand but you did so and you felt... nothing... emptiness...sorrow... and loss.

The others seemed content.

Ino was squealing and adoring your hair on the inside, and Chouji was focused on his chips.

Nothing unusual about them, just the Nara. You couldn't help but ponder if he had a girlfriend because he was really cute. You liked him a lot all ready and you'd help him through whatever problems he had. Besides, blessed are the healers, right?

Wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

Something wasn't right about Shikamaru... you couldn't tell what, though.2

~~~~~~~~Shika's View~~~~~~~~3

She was in his presence for the second time and he didn't know what it was that was so special about her.4

It wasn't her appearance. All though he had to admit she was very attractive... "No! Leader's aren't allowed to grow too fond of their team mates or students!" All though she wasn't technically his student she was still his team mate. This rule is enforced so that none of the team mates would feel too depressed if one of their team members dies.5

( Idk, if it's a real rule or not... )6

Chouji sat down first, back to a tree. Shikamaru sat down back to a tree near Chouji and saw Ino pull Hikata with her as she sat down across from him. "All right," Shikamaru began, "we will start with our name, something about ourselves and explain a bit about our past."7

Ino looked excited and Chouji was still munching on his chips. As for Hikata? Just as special and mysterious as usual.8

"I'll start," he continued, taking a long drag on his cigar then starting, "my name is Nara, Shikamaru. I am very lazy, and have a high IQ. I graduated from Chuunin exams before my comrades and at an early age. After I had become more experienced, I was on a mission with Asuma-Sen- ..." he stopped himself and corrected, "Sarutobi, Asuma and, basically, watched him die, along with Ino and Chouji who were on the retrieval squad. I am now Chuunin examiner... the reason I was not there was because the real exam takes up to a number of months and this was simply a test to see if you, Hikata, had what it takes." Shikamaru looked at Chouji and gave a look that said 'I'm done, your turn.'9

And so Chouji started, "my name is Akamichi, Chouji. Umm... I've been friends with Shikamaru and Ino for as long as I can remember. I graduated from chuunin exams a year after Shikamaru, with Ino. You'll learn about me more along the way," Chouji smiled sweetly, and kindly then looked at Ino.10

"Well, I am Yamanaka, Ino," she began, "I own the Yamanaka family flower shop. I can use mind transfer jutsu. I have a great sense of style and clothing taste... that's all about me... oh, and if you ever need a place to stay, call me first... should you ever need it," Ino summed up with a smile.11

Ino looked at Hikata, who was clearly interested in this...12

~~~~~~~~Your Pov~~~~~~~~13

You were kind of afraid to talk. So you started as everyone else had.14

"My name is Ina, Hikata. My parents were k..." you paused, choosing not reminisce on the sad, depressing memory, "killed protecting Kazekage, Gaara. My house was burned, my older sister was taken, and all by those men in black with red clouded cloaks..." Shikamaru interrupted.15

"You mean 'Akatsuki' ?"16

"I guess..."17

"Those are the creeps who want Naruto!" Ino chipped in.18

"Yeah... and... nevermind" Shikamaru stuttered, taking another drag on his cigarette.19

"Anyways, I'm from Sunagakure, as you can tell... and that's about it..." you concluded.20

"Ok..." Shikamaru picked up, "Ino, take Hikata and go to the flower shop. We can start training tomorrow. Send her over to my house at 3:00 PM," he spoke to you and Ino.21

Then you realized something. You couldn't hop on his brainwave. You had done so from everyone else, but he was blank...22

You could tell what he was feeling by physical means.23

He took one, last, long drag on his cigar, blew a smoke ring, then put it out.24

"Go..." he ordered.25

And with that, Ino started walking, with a short, nod and a 'hai'. You said nothing, but nodded and followed. It was sometime around 2:00 and you had to be at his house at 3:00. So, one hour you had to spend with Ino, at her and her family's flower shop.26

You and Ino had walked the busy streets of Konoha for a few minutes(what it had seemed) when you saw her flower shop. It was smack dab in the middle of the whole village, you noted that your apartment was just down the road.27

"C'mon!" Ino shouted, happily, opening the door for you.28

You walked in. It was small, but not too small. It was also filled to the brim with neat looking flowers. Some were exotic, and some were your everyday daffodils.29

And then you took in a breath. It was so sweet, so pure, it smelled as if there were 100 meadows in one room. You could make out a few of your favorite scents. Roses, Dandelions, Tulips, and Camellias.30

She led you to the check out counter and hopped behind it, perkily.31

"So, I noticed you looking at Shikamaru," she smiled.32

You blushed slightly.33

"No need to worry, I'm an expert when it comes to boys and fashion. He likes girls who don't nag and aren't talkative, but not TOO quiet. You might be perfect for him when you open up a little to him. I'm sure we'll be great friends! Now, I'll start you with something simple. You can work the cash register. It's really simple. Each flower has a price. There is a chart right here," she pointed to a white, laminated piece of paper taped to the desk, "all you have to do is add up all the flower's prices, punch them in on the register, and the machine will add taxes and such. Now, I must warn you. We are very busy on Saturdays and Sundays. They key is not to rush. Take your time, and whatever you do, so NOT panic. I will cover everything else in the store. Once in a while I'll ask you to clean up for a little while after hours. You'll get paid for the after hours, don't worry," she smiled sweetly, "you'll make... how about... 300 ryo an hour?"34

You blinked at all the information but you had it all in your head. You nodded at the price and said, "that sounds fair... it's enough to make a living off of. Rent is 100 ryo a month so I'll have more than enough money," you smiled at her.35

Her smile got bigger.36

"So, your work hours will begin tomorrow, after we train. You'll have to work at least 7-8 hours a week. Unless we have a mission. Then Kurenai will take care of the shop. Our hours are from Noon to 7:00 PM. We usually train from 5:00 AM to 10:45 AM. That gives us an hour and fifteen minutes to eat lunch, change out of our clothes, and get to the shop. Don't worry, it'll become routine. And then there's the once a month, sometimes random, missions," she paused, "I'm sure Shikamaru will tell you all of this though..." she heaved a big sigh while you took this all in.37

Ino looked at the large clock on the west wall, above some exotic looking plants, "It's almost 2:45! Can you believe I've been talking for almost that whole hour?" actually you COULD believe it... Ino ushered you out the door, hurriedly, "you have to be at Shikamaru's at 3:00!" you all ready knew this, "it takes almost 15 minutes to get there!"38

Ino walked fast, not a jog, but not a run either. You struggled to keep up while she had hold of your hand.39

She took you to the farthest part of the village.40

It wasn't a very big compound, but it wasn't small either.41

Ino knocked on the door, hurriedly. There was a moments pause and she said, "good luck with Shikamaru, Hikata-Chan!" and she was gone. Just after she rounded the corner the door slid open and there stood Nara, Shikamaru.42

"Right on time," his smirked.43


	3. Chapter 3

"Well... don't just stand there, being troublesome..." he said, as he moved out of the way to let you in.2

Harsh... he meant it too, which was the worst part.3

You silently walked in, ever so lightly and gently letting your eyes linger in his.4

Nothing.5

So, as you passed him you brushed your arm against his and felt that same bored, depressed, monotone-like feeling.6

"Excuse me," you pardoned politely. He simply shrugged.7

He closed to door behind you and motioned at you to follow him. You two walked in a silence. It was neither 'uncomfortable-awkward' or 'happy-lovey-dovey'.8

'He called me troublesome... but he hardly knows me!' you whimpered in your mind, 'what did I do wrong...?'9

"Here," Shikamaru's voice cut through your thoughts as your head snapped up from the floor, he was turned to the left towards a door.10

He slid the door open and walked through... it was facing outdoors... it was a very large meadow. It lead out of the village, now you understood why it was at the far edge. You could see the wall that led around it. It was about 50 yards away which tells you how large it was. So, assuming that it's the same width from wall-to-wall it was about 150ftX150ft.11

Shikamaru walked forward a few feet, crouched down by a little pond, that was about 20ftX20ft, and looked at the huge-almost-one-foot-long fish swim happily.12

There were about 5 of them, all different colour combination's.13

He motioned you over again and you sat by him. He swiveled on the pad of his foot and sank down, cross legged, facing you.14

"We will start training tomorrow, at 5:00 AM-" he began but you cut in, "all of which Ino has told me..."15

"Ok..." he wasn't surprised at this, or at least, his tone didn't say he otherwise.16

"Another reason I wanted you here," he pressed the matter on, not taking his eyes off of the ginormous fish , "is because I need to know your pros and cons," Shikamaru finished off as he looked up at you with a quick smirk that you were watching the pond, mesmerized by the fish.17

You saw him smirk in your peripheral vision and heard the word "Attention Deficit" cross his mind as you looked up slowly.18

"Well..." you said slowly, "I am very fast, I can use a technique called Go Kouyou, En Shou Tame Za[1], I am skilled in using weapons of every sort, preferably my swords that are at home..." he stopped you mid sentence, "you have control over the elements?"19

"Yes... Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit. Though, I don't know what Spirit does... I can't call it yet. I am also a healer," you added proudly.20

"This is good... you will be very useful to our team...onto a lighter topic," Shikamaru changed subjects, "have you ever played shougi?[2]"21

"N-No..." you stuttered.22

He pulled out a game board that had brown and lighter brown checkered pattern on it. He began setting the pieces up on it, one on each dark brown for three rows. Your pieces were white, and his were brown. The wood of the board and the pieces both felt natural, and smooth. Not glassy and fake. It was a good feel. You'd remember it. Your first real memory with Shikamaru.23

Shikamaru began the explanation of the game, "the pieces can only move diagonally. The purpose is to collect all of your opponent's pieces. You must stay on the darker brown colour. Once you get to the back row, that's called a king. When you get a King you will flip the piece over," he flipped one of yours to show you ,and you hadn't noticed, but there was the kanji[3] for King engraved in intricate, smooth, and precise details.24

He flipped the piece over and continued, "you can only move towards your opponent but the kings can move diagonally backwards or forwards. It doesn't matter as long as it is diagonally," he drew a breath, "don't worry if you do not beat me. This is simply to see how far you can succeed," he smirked at you.25

You nodded, studying the board.26

+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+27

[1] Go Kouyou, En Shou Tame - Five Elements, I call to thee.28

[2] Ok, I know Shougi is like Japanese Chess, but I don't know a lot about chess so we'll pretend it's checkers.29

[3] kanji - Japanese symbol.


	4. Chapter 4

And so the game began.2

You made a few moves, Shikamaru returned them.3

You jumped a few of his pieces and him yours.4

You had gotten three kings and had not moved a single one from your back row.5

Shikamaru took a position with his fingers connecting and forming a circle.6

You looked at him, head cocked to the side.7

He was analyzing something, you guessed.8

He moved his piece and you easily saw a jump. You took it. It was that one move he had been waiting for... your pieces were sitting ducks. All aligned. And one of his remaining back row pieces staring them right in the face. You sweat dropped. You just lost four pawns and a king. You jumped the piece he used to jump the five pieces. You'd get him back for that. Apparently your face said it to because Shikamaru smirked and commented, "your desire for revenge will only be your down fail."9

...you had no comment.10

You gave up on revenge and focused. Difficult playing against the Nara, this was. You struggled but finally you had four kings, and he had four kings... this was it. All you both had was four kings.11

As if on cue you both moved three of them to the sidelines and focused on one in particular at a time. When you had him in a corner near the the one checkered-king that was your main one and took the other that was on the side lines and cornered him. He had no where to go but forward and there you were waiting.12

You jumped him.13

You tried to repeat this process but it was he who caught you. But you took the other two waiting in the sidelines and jumped the two cornering you.14

You had beat the unbeatable. You conquered the unconquerable Nara, Shikamaru. Un-be-lieve-able.15

The stunned Shikamaru looked up at you in awe as you had a grin of triumph on your face.16

"So, I won..." your grin broadened, "how about Dem apples?"17

Shikamaru sighed.18

You giggled.19

"So, what now, just-defeated-Nara?" you asked, through giggles.20

"You can have one thing," he stated simply, "it can be anything you want, as long as it is give-able and agreeable."21

"Ok..." you murmured softly while thinking. You thought for a little while...22

A date? - No, you sighed, he doesn't like me...23

Another game? - corny...24

Some dinner? - ...no comment...25

You thought and thought...26

+~*^*~+Shika's Pov+~*^*~+27

He really did hope you would ask him to go on a date with you, but he would never tell you that.28

He looked at Hikata, with that same bored, monotonous look.29

Shikamaru didn't know what was going through her mind.30

He wanted to though...31

+~*^*~+Your Pov+~*^*~+32

You decided on one thing...33

"I want..." you began...34


	5. Chapter 5

"I want..." you began, "I want you... to... erm..."2

+~*^*~+Shika's Pov+~*^*~+3

'She's gonna ask me to go out with her, I just know it...' he thought to himself.4

+~*^*~+Your Pov+~*^*~+5

You WERE going to ask him out... but you decided against it.6

"Show me around Konoha, please?"7

You said it as if it were a question.8

Your heart was broken a little at the thought he didn't like you.9

He answered, same bored voice. You mentally sighed at it as he said, "with pleasure."10

...11

With PLEASURE?12

Maybe he was just being a gentleman...13

You blushed slightly.14

He led you out, holding the door for you.15

You let your arms brush slightly again, unnoticeable.16

You automatically felt tingly and light, airy and feathery.17

It was odd.18

You only figured it was because it was yours and his emotions put together...19

But, the lazy bum couldn't love, right? I mean... he's like... EMOTIONLESS.20

You walked the streets as he told you where his friends lived as you walked, the local stores, places to eat, and so forth.21

You were quietly walking beside him, and admiring everything.22

"Hey, so Shikamaru CAN catch a girl! Way to go, buddy!" you didn't know this voice, but blushed slightly at the comment.23

Shikamaru knew this voice...24

He turned around and you followed. There was a great big dog, a few feet away from you, and a guy riding on top of it. The guy was muscular, had on a dark gray-ish-almost-black jacket that was zipped up, but you could see a hint of a fishnet shirt under it. He had on some matching pants the same colour as the jacket and some ninja shoes of that same colour.25

"What is it, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.26

"Just saw y'all walking down the road, and thought I'd say hi," his grin broadened as he sized you up, "well now, who's this beauty?" you snuck onto his brain wave for a moment and all he was thinking about was getting you into a bed...27

Your eyes widened for a moment, but you got control over yourself quickly.28

"Ina, H-Hikata," you stuttered, shyly.29

Shikamaru could tell there was something wrong with you. He'd have to take you back to his place and find out what.30

"Well well... Welcome to Konoha! But don't let that lazy-bum show you around! Let me show you the ropes!" he was over-cocky.31

"Actually, I believe she asked me to do that," Shikamaru said, kindly. He saved you from embarrassment. He could sense you were a nervous wreck, and that you were cautious about Kiba.32

You glanced at him quickly and nodded a thank you.33

"Oh well, some other time then!" Kiba winked at you, howled, and took off.34

"Make sure I never see him again," you said nervously, looking up at Shikamaru(because you were a few inches shorter than him.)35

"I doubt that's possible... why don't you like Kiba?" Shikamaru pressed on, farther than you would have liked.36

You trusted Shikamaru, right? Yeah. Ok. Sure.37

"Umm... C'mere..." you dragged him off the side of the rode, to an ally way.38

"I haven't been completely honest with you... or the team... I have a special gift... I'm an empath..." and so you began your story, over, from when your parents died up until now. You included every little detail, along with Shikamaru being blank except when you touch.39

( But did not include the fact that you liked him a lot. )40

He looked at you, surprisingly, with immense curiosity.41

+~*^*~+Shika's Pov+~*^*~+42

She started on this long story, starting from the beginning. He didn't think you were crazy, or mental, just overloaded. Which you were. This only made him want to be yours more.43

+~*^*~+Your Pov+~*^*~+44

So you had told your story, happy to tell at least ONE person.45

"You can't tell anyone..." you said cautiously.46

"Yes, I know... so, why were you so jumpy around Kiba?" Shikamaru asked, innocently.47

"Umm... well... he was thinking about me and him-" he stopped you mid-sentence.48

"Enough said," he smiled slightly, "be careful around Kiba, ok? Promise me that," his smile became sincere.49

You nodded, not sure if you could trust your voice.50

"I knew there was something special about you, Hikata," his smile did not stop.51

You felt blood rush to your face.52

His smile faded to a smirk.53

"Here, it's almost sunset, I'll take you to get some ramen. Then I will walk you home," smirk still presently plastered to his face.54

"o-ok..." you stuttered.55

You and him walked towards the nearest ramen stand.56

You hopped on a stool, and him beside you.57

"one regular ramen, please," you ordered as Ayame, Ichiraku Ramen's waitress, walked up. Shikamaru ordered a beef ramen.58

Y'all slurped down the ramen in silence.59

Ayame got you two some water, and left.60

You slurped the rest of your ramen as Shikamaru drank the last of his water, and she took the dishes away.61

"So... Was this classified as a date, or a meeting, or what?" you asked.62

Shikamaru looked at you as if you'd blown a fuse and exploded.63

You looked at him like '...'64

He came back to reality, but was still kind of dumbfounded.65

"Look, when I brushed against your arm those were tests. I wanted to see if you really liked me. You passed," you paused to smile.66

You saw a blush creep up onto his cheeks.67

You giggled lightly.68

You checked your digital watch, and it was almost six O'clock.69

"I gotta go, Shikamaru. I'll see you tomorrow," and with that you hopped up, gave him a quick hug ( that made you feel flustered because of Shikamaru ) and walked out. You walked home quietly, as you left him in a daze, your orange scent of shampoo, washing wall over him from the hug.70

'Mango mandarin...' Shikamaru noted to himself.71

You walked down the street, happily, humming to yourself.72

All of a sudden Kiba was in front of you, on his very large dog.73

You stopped as soon as you saw him.74

"So, did you dump Nara?" he asked, grinning.75

"N-no, we were never going out..." you stuttered because being on Kiba's brainwave made you fidgety.76

His smile turned into a smirk.77

You noted that you were about two houses away from your house/apartment.78

You walked past him, "well, my apartments right here. See you tomorrow, maybe. Bye, Kiba!" you tried to sound happy. As you walked past him, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you onto his dog.79

"Come on, take a ride with me! I'll give you something that lazy Nara never would!" he told you, very exuberantly, as he ran his dog forward, past the same ramen shop.80

"Shikamaru! Help-" you yelled as you passed the shop but Kiba put his hand over your mouth quickly. You had seen Shikamaru's feet at the stool, probably still paying Ayame.81

Your mind was racing with thoughts, usually kept to yourself. You couldn't think of anything to do. You turned your head slightly to try and see the ramen shop but you could still see his feet at the stool.82

+~*^*~+Shikamaru's Pov+~*^*~+83

He heard a voice that sounded like yours, screaming his name and for help, but it was like dust on the wind. He paid and stood up, cautiously he lifted the flap to the ramen bar and walked out. He surveyed to the left, scanned the area from left to right and then, when he got to the right he saw you, on Kiba's dog, his hand over your mouth, riding off with you helpless.84

Not thinking, he ran after you.85

Royally pissed at Kiba and his body yearning for your well being.86

And then you saw her eyes... hope filled... glistening... slightly fear ridden, eyes.87

He was never going to forgive Kiba for even THINKING about this...88

+~*^*~+Your Pov+~*^*~+89

You saw him running towards you. It made your heart flutter and hope fill your mind. He suddenly stopped. He made some weird hand sign, 'rat...that's the hand sign for rat...' you reminded yourself, trying to take your mind off of the current situation.90

All of a sudden the large dog stopped abruptly and you and Kiba went flying off."What the f-" he began, but Kiba hit his head on the side of a building and you landed a few feet in front of him, breath being knocked out of you. You skidded to a stop, getting scratched up by the gravel, but not nearly as bad as Kiba's head injury. You rolled over as Shikamaru rushed over to you. You could see a small puddle liquid red form around his face. Everything was a little fuzzy around the edges.91

"Hikata!" suddenly a pair of warm arms were around you.92

"Sh...Shikamaru-k-kun...?" you managed. Kiba had been holding your mouth and you couldn't really breath well through your nose.93

"yeah, it's me... C'mon. Up we go," he helped you up, you using him as a prop.94

You coughed at the change of gravity.95

"Here..." he raised your hands above your head, "breath deep, but it will most likely hurt."96

You did as instructed and as the air rushed into you it scratched your throat and lungs.97

You felt better though.98

He let your arms fall around him, using him as support.99

"I'm sorry..." Shikamaru pleaded, "I should have walked you home like I said I would, but I didn't! I'm so sorry..."100

You pushed up on him and spoke softly, "stop... I understand... we should be glad he didn't get far..."101

He loved the way you said 'we', in fact he could get used to it.102

You glanced at your clock, out of habit, and saw the slightly blurry numbers. You didn't know why, but you felt as if it had been hours... but really... it was only ten past six... you groaned. You felt really weak. Dang, all the fall had done was knock the breath out of you. Shikamaru noticed this. He checked your forehead. You felt hot.103

Shikamaru picked Kiba's knocked out body and helped you walk to the hospital.104

He entered the hospital, a few nurses came when they saw Kiba.105

"He fell down, ma'am. Hit his head on a building," Shikamaru stated politely as one of the nurses took Kiba away, "and she feels like she has a fever."106

You put more of your weight on him, and fell over half way onto him to reveal a really bad gash, that Shikamaru hadn't noticed.107

He supported you more as a nurse too you away, 'she must have hit the concrete hard and it left that... I was too occupied on helping her I didn't notice it... Idiot!' Shikamaru yelled at himself as he fell behind two nurses with you on a stretcher.108

'Oh, Hikata... I hope you'll be ok...'109


	6. Chapter 6

You were in the hospital for 5 minutes all ready and they had you hooked to a heart rate monitor and some life support thing.2

It was horrid, Shikamaru never left your side while the doctors were running tests on you.3

They had concluded that something in your body made your system go into overdrive.4

Most likely it was the physical contact between you and Kiba and you and Shikamaru, but only you and him knew that.5

They had taken you off of the life support about an hour in. They still had the heart monitor on, and it's slow, rhythmic beat was the only thing keeping Shikamaru sane.6

You stirred a little in the hospital bed.7

They had called Shikamaru's parents but they ordered him to stay with his team mate. He was forever grateful.8

You whimpered a small squeaky sound. Shikamaru was by your side in a matter of seconds from his place in the corner chair.9

He held your hand as you made a face that was contorted in pain and agony.10

"Terra! NO!" you screamed bloody murder, the heart monitor beeping wildly.11

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Hikata... It's ok, I'm here..." he cooed. He rubbed your hand with his other, soothing.12

Doctors rushed in to see what was the matter, "just a bad dream..." Shikamaru told them.13

They soon left after your heart rate had gone back to normal and you were sleeping soundly.14

Shikamaru pulled the chair up to the bed and move you to where you were sitting in his lap.15

'Nothing like that will every happen again...' Shikamaru promised to you, not allowed but to himself, 'and they will not get any farther than trying to kidnap you...' his hand instinctively tightened around yours.16

You stirred a little and his hand loosened.17

You opened your eyes a crack, and the light on the white hospital walls was blinding.18

You closed your eyes.19

"W-who's there?" you ask, cautiously.20

"It's me, Shikamaru?" he told you this as if it were any louder and you'd shatter into a million pieces.21

"W-what happened?" you continued on, opening your eyes and shifting into a sitting position.22

"Well... for starters you're temperature and heart rate were skyrocketing. They said you were also sick with some disease because your body was used to the hot and dryness of the desert. Some kind of mold. They gave you a medicine for it and you'll be fine. Lastly, they found a great big gash on the back of your head. Most likely from where you hit the ground. It was flat, so I believe it was," Shikamaru told you. It sounded, to you, like it came in a rush but you sorted through the details slowly and got it.23

You sighed as he rubbed your hand, gently and soothingly, and you became aware of your contact. The worry and also joy of Shikamaru's feelings flooded into your mind, becoming your own.24

"They said you should be out of the hospital in a matter of weeks. We don't have any missions, and we're allowed to take the whole week off to come and visit," you could hear him smile into it.25

You smiled slightly and coughed a little.26

"That little incident took a really big impact on you, didn't it...?" he asked cautiously.27

You nodded slightly, not sure that you could trust your voice.28

Shikamaru sighed and you could feel him shaking his head.29

"So, onto a lighter note... you mind telling me who 'Terra' is?" he ask cautiously.30

"W-where'd you hear that name?" you sputtered, eyes widening a little.31

"You were having a nightmare and screamed her name... I am right, Terra is a girl?"32

"Yes... my sister to be exact... the one taken by Akatsuki..." you looked down to your feet, wearily.33

"Oh... her full name?" he pressed on.34

"Ina, Terra Animus, it's Latin for Earth Spirit... I found that out after my dad made me take the basics of Latin... he loved to travel... he'd take us everywhere... and then we landed in Sunagakure and my dad said that this was the place he wanted to stay... and we did... they were in Italy when Terra was born, I was born in Suna," your eyes never left your feet as you told this little bit of information.35

Shikamaru could tell you were sad about it, you were squeezing his hand now. You didn't know why he was holding your hand but it felt good.36

You sighed, "day one: stuck in the hospital."37

Shikamaru laughed, "I'll bring my shougi board tomorrow, no way you can beat me twice. But for now sleep, you need your rest. See you tomorrow," he let go of your hand, "see ya," he stood up and left. You closed your eyes and was half asleep. You heard the door open, footsteps cross the room, and a pair of soft lips on your forehead, "sleep well..." you heard his footsteps leave, for the voice had been male, and the door open and close softly.38

You smiled inwardly and sighed aloud, "thanks Shika-Kun."39

And then you fell into a deep, blissfully dark sleep.40

That is until you had a nightmare...41

==========================42

You were walking through white clouds, admiring them.43

You jumped, skipped, and rolled around in them. They were fluffy, soft, and comforting. You laid on your back, gigging and said, "I MUST be hallucinating."44

Suddenly, but slowly, the clouds shifted... now you were laying on your back on cold, hard cement.45

You stood up and looked around.46

There was a slight haze covering the ground, up to about just below your knee.47

Very creepy...48

You turned around, the mist clinging to your legs slightly, and you saw a never ending ally way, like the way behind you.49

Either way looked endless...50

Just then you heard a moan, like a person in pain. The voice was male.51

You turned quickly and followed the sound.52

You stumbled over some one after you ran a few feet. You crawled the rest of the way over them as the let out a howl of pain.53

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" you stopped dead when you took a good look around the body. It was a guy all right... his cloths were stained crimson, and you saw a puddle of the liquid around him. He was crippled over, back to you. He had long, brown hair which had some blood in it.54

Just then you noticed that some of his insides were on the outside, trailed around his neck like a noose.55

"Hey... you need to get to a hospital and quick! I'll help you! C'mon..." you shifted the man gently, but then let him drop to your lap when you saw who he was.56

"N-no... Sh-Shikamaru-Kun..." your eyes wide, brimming with tears as you said his name.57

You forgot all about his sight, and the fact that both of you were downed in blood.58

"Hi... ka... ta...?" he questioned, looking up at you. He flinched as he coughed. You let the first tear fall.59

"Don't die on me, Shikamaru! Please!" you started sobbing into his chest as you held him in your embrace, "I can't live without you! Please!"60

"Shh... just let me tell you two things... first off... there is nothing to save... and I am glad you were the last person I will see..." Shikamaru coughed again, making you sob more, " secondly... I love you, Hikata..." he said your name like you were an angel, you loved it. You couldn't let him go... You clenched onto his jacket, clinging to his life and your own.61

"Sh-Shikamaru... please don't..." you choked and stuttered through the tears, "please, please don't go!"62

You sobbed more.63

You could feel his faint heart beating and you knew he was near death.64

You kissed him lightly, yet with all of your will power. You knew he was using the last of his strength and will power to stay alive for you. Just for a little while.65

You pulled away only slightly to whisper, "I love you too, Shikamaru-San..."66

He smiled slightly and drew a breath, but this one was different... it came out shakily... and his eyes fluttered shut.67

You sobbed more into his chest before the realization hit you... 'Shikamaru... is... d-dead...' Then everything went white.68

"Hikata... Hikata... Hikata..." his voice taunted from no where... teasing you... beckoning you... The only visible colour other than white was your cloths that were stained with his blood.69

All you could see for miles and miles was white.70

"Come find me... follow me..." you wanted so badly to follow him but you could not find him. He was no where to be found.71

"Shikamaru-Onii-San...? where are you?"72

The only sound you heard a reply was your own echo.73

This time his voice was more urgent, "Hikata! Hikata! Hikata!"74

Suddenly you shot up in your hospital bed.75

And there he was, sitting beside you, holding you hand, and stroking your hair worriedly.76

Ino was at your other side, holding your other hand, and holding an ice pack to your head - which you now realized had lots of bandages around it.77

You suddenly realized your face was hot, sweaty, and wet from tears which were still coming. You felt as if you had been caught on fire.78

"Oh, Shikamaru!" you collapsed into his arms and cried some more, Ino letting go of your hand but moving and still holding the ice pack on your head, "it was so horrible!"79

The stunned Shikamaru did not know what to do, so he let you cry and cry. He held your hand, whispered soothing things like 'I'm here now' and 'everything will be ok.'80

A few minutes later Chouji came in with some snacks for everyone and shared. You refused to even think about getting off of Shikamaru so he sat on the bed, and held you in his arms.81

They ate in silence while you tried to stop your crying and tell the story. You left out some parts like the kiss and the 'I love you's.82

Shikamaru tightened his hand around yours during some parts and Ino patted your head in others.83

Chouji stared at you, wide eyed with excitement and/or sympathy... you were sure it was a little of both.8


End file.
